Love is Stronger Than Death
by Call me Meow
Summary: Basically this will be a 2 parter. Maybe even 3 not sure yet. It involves Iggy and Alfred and Francis in this part and I have some ideas for part 2 but still working on it. This starts on Valentines day when Iggy is away visiting Scotland and Alfred is all alone and has to go visit Francis for some reason...


It was a quiet Valentines day for Alfred. So far he has woken up, gotten changed, had a left over hamburger for breakfast (ew..) And sat down to watch TV. This Valentines day sucked, not because all there was on TV was sappy love soap operas and movies, but because, Iggy wasn't back from Scotland's house yet. He had went to Scotland for his birthday (Alfred wasn't invited.) He always goes every year but he is normally back for Valentines day. Alfred didn't like not knowing whether Iggy would be back or not. He worried each day about him.

Time had now passed and it was 1:30pm. ''Ok. I have to go do something cause I'm bored outta ma mind'' Alfred explains to no one in particular. Even Tony had went to Steve's for the week. Alfred gets up and grabs his phone. Theres a message from an unknowen caller. He reads it. It says [Hey Alfred. I was wondering when Tony was getting back. I wanted to ask him something.] Alfred puts down his phone. ''Who the France was that?'' He checks through his contacts then nervously texts back the person. **[If you don't mind me asking ummm who are you?]** A message back says **[I'm Canadaaaaaaa!]** Alfred grunts and replies.

More time has now passed and after about an hour of talking to Mattie (Aka Canda), Alfred decides to go out. ''Howz bout I go down to Wal-Mart, get some roses for Iggy then come back to my house and keep then till Iggy comes back?'' (Madly missing Iggy so much now he talks to himself) Alfred grabs his coat and heads towards the door.

After a 5 minute walk down the road Alfred reaches the doors to Wal-Mart. He casually strolls in and over to a large bouquet of roses he has had his eye on for days. He picks them up along with a few other items he needed and walks over to the checkout. ''These for a lovely young lady, I'm guessing?'' The lady at the checkout presumes as she scans the different items. ''No. They're for my Iggy'' Alfred says blushing. The lady at the checkout stares down at the scanner not really knowing what an ''Iggy'' was.

After awkwardly collecting his stuff and leaving the shop, Alfred strolls back down the street towards his house. When he gets there he notices a note. It's from Francis.

**{Come round to my house when you get back. I have something I would like to discuss with you~3}** -Francis

Alfred picks up the note and shoves it in his pocket then unlocks his front door. He drops his bag and then races to the kitchen to get a vase. After taking about 20 minutes to find a vase, Alfred cleans it then sets it on his dining room table with the roses in it. ''Looks perfect already'' Alfred smiles proudly at himself, then walks back to get his bags. After putting everything away he remembers about Francis' letter and decides to go round.

After a quiet stroll he finally reaches Francis' house. He sighs then knocks on the door. Francis quickly opens the door and pulls Alfred inside. ''What the hell dude?'' Alfred says pushing Francis' hand off of his shoulder. ''Sorry, but I need your advice.'' Francis gestures for Alfred to take a seat on his floral pink chair. (Alfred has never really understood Francis) As he takes a seat Francis sighs loudly and then (being over-dramatic) says;

''I am stuck with a choice. A choice of either doing something or not.''

Alfred leans forward in the feminine chair. ''You know it would kinda help if you told me what the choice was dude.'' He whispers.

Francis glares at him then going all faint (over dramatic basically) claims to be in love with Arthur.

Alfred springs up and starts to sweat nervously. (No one acutally knows that Alfred and Iggy are like a couple) ''Why would you want that English freak as like a boyfriend or something?'' I mean his cookings well... s*** basically!'' Alfred curses at himself in his head for saying such mean things about his sweet, sweet Iggy. (Nyaww) Francis leans towards Alfred as he sits back down on the floral chair. ''I have looked passed that and also decided that I shall ask him to marry me.'' Francis stands up proudly and admires his looks in the mirror muttering things like 'Marry me' and 'You're so cute.' Alfred lies back in his chair and thoughts start to fill his head. He can't let Francis propose to Iggy. It just won't be right.

Alfred stands back up and walks towards the door. ''Where are you going?'' The blonde haired creep gasps. Tears started to run down Alfred's face as he snaps at Francis ''Back home. You didn't even ask for my advice. You basically invited me here to tell me what YOU were deciding to do!'' Francis (going all creepy as he does) Goes up to Alfred and pats him on the back. ''Aww don't worry. You can come to the wedding.'' Alfred looks up at Francis and Francis smiles at him. (that weird smile he does O.O) Alfred can feel the anger building up inside of him and without thinking screams ''IGGY ISN'T COMING BACK FROM SCOTLANDS! HE'S STAYING THERE!'' (He couldn't exactly tell him the REAL reason why he was crying and didn't want them to get married)

Francis backs away from Alfred and puts his hand on his head. ''Oh... I see. Well.. I'll just have to go to Scotland and propose there then'' Francis says basically making a face like ^_^. Alfred's face drops and he stops crying. Without thinking he punches Francis right in the...

Alfred enters his house and smiles proudly to himself as he looks in the mirror in his long, dark hallway. ''What? He had it coming sooner or later'' He chuckles to his reflection. After cleaning up a bit Alfred looks at the time. ''11:15! Where the heck did time go?'' He falls back onto his couch and then signs... Again. ''Ok. I guess I'll just watch some TV then go to bed at like midnight or something.''

***Some time passes and it's now like 12:30pm (Btw don't ask why I kinda talk like Poland)***

The TV quietly crackles to itself while Alfred sleeps on the couch. Its raining quite heavily outside and that normally makes Alfred tired. All is silent. Not a single sound anymore.

***BANG, BANG, BANG!*** (too much?)

Alfred screams as he slips off the couch and onto the floor. ''What the ffff was that?'' He screams into the darkness. Theres the banging noise again. Alfred springs to his feet and grabs then nearest weapon. The TV Remote. He slowly creeps towards the door when he hears shouting. ''Hurry up and let me in you wanker its a thunder storm out here!'' Alfred stops dead in his path. That voice. That sweet english voice. ITS IGGY! He races over to the door and it swings open in front of (Guess who) Iggy. A very, VERY drenched Iggy stands in Alfred's doorway, dripping from head to toe in water. Alfred just stands there staring. Tears starting to build up in his eyes. ''Well. Don't just stand there. Let me in you stupid yank. Its like minus somethings degrees out here and if you hadn't notice-'' Iggy was cut off because of Alfred wrapping his arms around him and kissing him passionately. Iggy pulls away and walks inside the house. Alfred turns to Iggy and starts rambeling on about how glad he is to see him and how he didn't think he'd be home for another week. (cause of weather mainly. *Scottish people will get that*) Iggy interrupts him. ''Come on. I'll make a cup of tea for both of us and we can talk on the couch. Alfred smiles and goes to sit down.

After about 2 hours or so of catching up (And they say girls can talk), Iggy and Alfred finally stop talking. Iggy sighs happily as he leans back into Alfred's arms. They are both almost asleep when Iggy springs off the couch like a cork bursting out of a champagnee bottle (Volcano reference ;) ) ''What the heck dude? I was almost asleep!'' Iggy runs over to his now semi-dry bag. He pulls out a tiny little box and Alfred's eyes light up. ''Wait one second I need to get something Iggy'' he says as he races into the dining room. Alfred brings back a large bouquet of roses and hands them to Iggy. ''Happy Valentines day'' Alfred says smiling. Iggy thanks him then puts down the flowers (in the vase) on the coffee table. He then turns back to Alfred and smiles.

''Now for my Valentines present'' Iggy says as he gets down on one knee. Alfred (Totally clueless of whats going on) Moves closer to Iggy. ''Iggy... What you doing?'' Iggy gestures for him to shut up and says with tears now building in his eyes,

''Alfred. We've been together for sometime now and I've come to really like you. Although I may not show it all the time but I do really love you. This will proabably sound silly anyway but I do this out of love.'' Arthur's long, beautiful blonde hair (333) falls across his eyes as he opens a small box revealing a shiny diamond ring. Alfred gasps and jumps back with the shock (And the fact that the shine off the ring shinned off the light and hit his glasses)''Iggy...'' Alfred says but is cut off by Iggy moving closer. ''Alfred F. Jones... Will you marry me?''

Alfred without thinking agrees, leaps into the air and lands on Iggy hugging him practically to death. ''Iggy I'm so glad you asked! I just can't believe you asked'' Alfred exclaims still not believing that Iggy actually asked and that he actually said yes.

Alfred puts on the ring and Iggy and him embrace for about 20 minutes (T-o-t-a-l-l-y silent)

After the silence has broken both of them sit down on the couch together and turn the TV back on. (Alfred had turned it off when they were catching up) Both of them kept smiling until Alfred remembered something. ''Oh by the way Iggy... You're living in Scotland if Francis asks kk?'' Iggy just stares up at Alfred very confused. ''Why?'' Iggy says with loads of confusion in his voice. ''I'll explain later'' Alfred says as he kisses Iggy's forehead and they both settle down to watch TV together. (As an engagaed couple :3 )

**The End... Or is it to be continued?**


End file.
